Maxwell Dillon (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Ravencroft Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 0" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Head with electric sparks coming out | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Formerly electrician, currently criminal | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Kevin Hopps | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | Last = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 6 | HistoryText = Max Dillon was an electrician. While attempting to repair broken lab equipment at Empire State University, there was a freak accident, where Max was severely electrocuted. Max survived the experience, but as a side effect, his body now constantly emitted electrical energy. After being rushed to the emergency room, he was given a suit to protect those around him from the electricity coming from him. In a fit of blind rage, Max escaped from the hospital and attempted to buy a cup of coffee. When he was unable to drink it, due to the electricity from his mouth, he let out an angered scream. He inadvertently caused a small power surge, and destroyed cell phones and laptops in the area. He quickly apologized and ran off, ashamed and scared. Seeing Max running from the coffee shop and believing him to be a thug, Spider-Man gave chase and attacked him. Max, confused and angry, repeatedly told him to leave him alone, before being forced to fight back. After a short bout, Max escaped. He tried to go back to his apartment, but was approached by the police. Max finally snapped and ran back to Connors' lab, where he tried to force him to make a cure. Spider-Man arrived again and attempted to apologize for attacking him earlier, but Max attacked him. In the midst of battle, Max dubbed himself "Electro". After a lengthy fight, Spider-Man knocked Electro into a swimming pool, which causes him to temporarily "short-circuit". Electro was committed to the Ravencroft Institute were he was treated by Dr. Ashley Kafka. There, he befriended "Doctor Octopus". Electro was later recruited into the Sinister Six, led by Doc Ock. Electro remained a member for the entire duration of the team, before they were defeated. He is currently being held in an insane asylum, insisting his name is Electro, and that he doesn't know anyone named Max Dillon. The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 Episodes 3 through 6 | Powers = Seemingly those of Electro of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Electro of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Electro of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although Max continued to hope for a cure, he eventually started calling himself Electro rather than Max. Greg Weisman has said this was because he was attempting to keep the identities separate in his own mind.http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=12157 * Electro appears In The Spectacular Spider-Man (voiced by Crispin Freeman), first appearing in the second episode "Interactions". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Maxwell Dillon (Tierra-26496) Category:Electrokinesis Category:Insanity Category:Curt Connors Experiment Category:Dillon Family